A New Start
by howlovely6
Summary: Jacob and Bella go to a bonfire and Bella realizes her true love. sorry I suck at summeries! This is my first so yea it kinda sucks! and about that title...well...I couldnt think of anything better
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Jake and I head down to First Beach to meet up with the pack for a bonfire. He picked me up in the Rabbit and we set off.

When we go to the beach Jacob took my hand and we walked down to the fire where everyone else was standing. I know what it must of looked like, but that's just what things were like between Jake and I. We were always touchy feely and though I knew it probably meant more to him then it did to me, I was afraid to tell him to stop because deep down I didn't him to.

Jacob led me to the big group of guys standing by the food. Quil turned around first. I hadn't realized that he started phasing. He looked over at me and it looked like he stopped breathing. He looked me up and down and then his eyes narrowed when he saw my hand in Jacobs. His hands were balled into fists and he started to shake.

I slowly started to back up and stand behind Jacob. I knew what was coming. But then Quil looked me straight in the eyes and he was suddenly calm. I've met Quil before. This was a boy I knew. But when he looked into my eyes everything changed. The hole in my chest that Edward created was healed and the emotions that I felt for Jacob diapered. I stared into Quil's eyes and I couldn't stop. It was as if I was meant to spend the rest of my life staring into those beautiful eyes of his. And the look on his face showed that he felt the same. My hand left Jacobs and he looked at me with confusion as I started to walk over to Quil. I looked down at the ground and Quil used his index finger to push my chin up so our eyes met again. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew, Quil and I were engulfed in a passionate kiss and all conversation around us had stopped. I heard Jacob walk up behind us.

"No fucking way!"

**A/N: Yea I know it's probably not that good but this was my first ever. Please review.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

Bella's hand some how slipped out of mine and before I could reach back down and grab it she was walking away. She turned around slightly to look at me out the corner her eye and I shot her a confused look. She was making long strides to the other side of the fire. It was as if she couldn't get there quick enough. She stood in front of Quil. Quil had this dreamy admiring look in his eyes and he lifted her chin and kissed her.

I know that look. It was the same look Sam had in his eyes whenever he saw Emily

"No fucking way!"

It took everything in my power not to phase right then and there. Bella. MY Bella, was kissing Quil. Quil, my brother, my friend, traitor. I couldn't take the sight anymore! I all but ran to where they were standing and yanked Bella away from him before tackling Quil to the ground.

I took a few good sings at his face and his gut before Sam pulled me off.

"Jacob you need to calm down. Get out of here."

I shot Sam a glare " Are you kidding me! He fucking imprinted on **my **Bella. IMPRINTED!" I looked at Quil and started shaking. I wanted to claw his throat out. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Jake, man, you know I can't help it. I didn't choose to imprint on her. But she's the one for me. She's my soul mate, not yours. So stop with all this "my Bella" bull shit! She is mine and she will be forever."

He reached his arm out and took Bella in his arms and started walking down the beach. Bella didn't even turn back. Not once. Not even to say good bye to me. Because even if she didn't know it, this was her good bye. As of now we had nothing but a friendship. If that. Things would never be the same and she was just walking away from it.

Away from me.

**A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm in bed writing this at like 2 in the morning :) so yea I know it probably sucks but like I said first fanfic. Please review. And offer any advice you can it would be really helpful. I can't believe I already have people who have added this to their story alerts. I didn't even think anyone was going to read this so that means a lot!**

**So yea (wow long authors note haha) please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**QPOV**

I took Bella in my arms and led her down the beach. We got to a log and stopped to sit down. I turned Bella to face me and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"So Bella...do you understand what just happened?" she looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded "I think I do. You imprinted on me. So that makes me your soul mate?"

I nodded and she looked down

"Do you really love me" she whispered and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. I looked down at her in awe and pulled her tighter to me.

"Of course I love you Bella! I love you more then anything in this world!" she didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure it isn't just because you are forced to love me.?Are your sure it isn't just the imprint that makes you love me?" I couldn't believe this. I know we didn't know each other for that long but she had to know how I truly felt about her. I just risked getting my ass kicked by Jake just to be with her.

She looked up at me with wet,red eyes. I used my thumb to wipe her tears away and I pulled her into my chest and listened to her cry. I couldn't bear to see her this way but she needed me and I was there for her. I would always be there for her.

When the crying finally stopped she looked up at me again and blushed and then put her head back down. "I'm so sorry Quil. I probably look like a complete idiot I just-

"Bella you do not need to apologize!"

"Please let me finish Quil" I nodded and waited for her to continue. After she took in a deep breath she spoke again.

"I just needed to know that you truly loved me. After what happened with Edward I can't risk my heart like that. Even now that I know how much you care for me...I'm not sure if I can give my whole heart to you just yet. I feel something for you Quil, I really do. But I don't know if its enough yet. I have to give my heart a little more time." We were silent for a while and Bella kept her head down. When she finally looked up I could see the hurt in her eyes and it tore me apart to see her like that.

"I will wait as long as I have to for you Bella. I will wait for eternity for you." I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. Sudden rejection washed over me. I had been rejected by girls in the past but this was more. This was my imprint rejecting me. It was a feeling like no other.

"I'm sorry Quil. I just can't right now. Not yet. Right now...part of my heart still belongs to Edward and I need some time to think this all out.", she was crying again I tried to wipe the tears away but she pulled away again and more tears fell. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just need time. I need space. I'm so sorry" with that she got up and walked back to Jacob. And then she was gone.

I sat there on that log for I don't know how long. I could only think of her. Of her, and all of the things that just happened between us. The spot where she sat now looked lonely. The rest of the pack tried to get me to leave and go home but if they touched me or even got near me I growled. I needed to be alone. No. That's not true. I needed to be with Bella.

**A/N: I'M writing chapter four right now so it should be up in no time...for anyone who actually reads this story. And thank you to those who review :) If there is something you might like to see happen in this story just shoot me a message and I will try to fit it into the story. I love suggestions. Please review :) it makes me want to keep writing :) Merry Christmas :)**

**(wow so lots of smiley faces teehee :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I walked back to the bonfire with tears still pouring out. I walked over to Jake cautiously, as I was unsure of how he was feeling. But one look at my face and he knew it was time to take me home. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked in silence back to my car.

Most of the drive was silent. I would sometimes look over at him but his eyes stayed on the road and his face was emotionless. When we arrived at my house I asked him to come inside. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to say no, but, he agreed to come in anyways. We came in sat down on the couch and watched some T.V. But neither of us were paying attention to it

I turned my head to him slowly. "J-Jake?"

"Yes Bella" he turned and looked at me sadly. And that was it. That was all I needed to push me over the edge. I was suddenly shaking with sobs. I put my face in my hands and just kept crying. When I finally got myself under control I looked up at Jacobs face and saw tears streaming down his face. I started crying again and he pulled me into his embrace.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" I sobbed into his chest. He didn't respond. We just sat there crying.

What was I doing. I was just as bad as _he_ was. I loved him with my whole heart and he left me broken. Jacob loved me and I left him. Quil loved me and I just walked away. How could I be so horrible. I can't hurt anymore people. I have to stop. I pulled away from Jacob's chest and looked up into his eyes through the tears. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he looked back at me. Something welled up within me. Looking at Jacob, looking at the vulnerability in his eyes just made my heart pound.

Maybe I wasn't ready to say good bye to this beautiful boy. His eyes stared into mine with such an intensity that it was hard to look away. His tears stopped falling and he wiped away mine. His face was close to mine now and ,though I know I shouldn't have, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

First he sat motionless not responding. So I started to pull away, but he just pulled me closer. Our lips moved in sync with each other. His lips were warm and soft and just what I needed.

What was going on? I thought Quil imprinted on me. Then why was I kissing Jacob? And why was he kissing me back?

It was so wrong but I couldn't separate my lips from his. They fit so perfectly. Maybe it wasn't Edward who held my heart. Maybe it was Jacob.

I felt Jacobs warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap. I gasped but didn't pull away.

Being with Jacob in this way just felt right. It felt like home. But something in the back of my mind was telling me to pull away. To scream and kick until I was back in Quil's arms. Part of my heart ached and wished that it was Quil I was kissing.

But I ignored those parts of me. Right now I was with Jacob, and nothing could make me pull away from his embrace.

Except the growl I heard behind me. "B-Bella! What are you doing?! Get away from her Jacob!"

I pulled away but I couldn't turn around. I was afraid of what I would see. Jacob lifted me off his lap and got in front of me to protect me from a shaking Quil. They stood there for what felt like hours, but what was really only seconds, growling and shaking before turning into massive wolves.

Quil was the first to lurch forward. I let out an agonized scream as Quil sunk his teeth into Jake's hind leg. I knew I should have gotten out of there but I was frozen on the couch watching the horrible fight fold out in front of me.

Jacob growled and jumped to attack Quil. He bit down onto Quil's neck. Quil howled and darted outside. They ran into the woods. I just sat there on my couch staring at the spot they had just been fighting in.

I didn't know what to do. What I could do. So I just sat. Frozen.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I screamed. Another hand covered my mouth. I turned around and I saw Quil. He had so many emotions showing in his eyes. Sadness, anger, regret, worry, confusion.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my face into his chest begging him to pull me closer. I tightened my arms but his arms stayed at his sides.

I pulled away to see his face and he wouldn't look at me he stared past me at the floor. "Quil?"

"This is how you give your heart time? You run off with another wolf?" he sounded so hurt. I couldn't stand to hear him and see him like this. My heart ached for him. I needed him to be happy. I tried to talk but it only came out in a whisper. "Please Quil. Please don't be upset. I have no right to ask you not to be but please just don't be upset. I can't stand to see you hurting. It was all a mistake! I swear to you. You are the one I love"

"The only one?" I didn't know how to answer. I knew what he wanted to hear. And I knew what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't seem to get the words out. I just looked up at him. He sighed. Surely the look in my eyes must have told him what I was feeling.

"What just happened Quil was a horrible mistake. I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me to see you this way. Especially knowing that I caused it." he looked down at me, then looked away, then looked back. He kissed my forehead.

" It was just a mistake? Are you sure Bella? Because you know how much I love you. And though it would pain me to do so, if giving you to Jacob is what would make you happy, then I will do it. I care more about your happiness then I do my own." he sounded near to tears. I reached up on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Quil, the only one that can make me happy right now is you. I want and need you. You are the one that I love."

**A/N: I would love to get 10 more review before the next time I update. That would be really awesome of the few of you that read this. :) So if could please review it would mean alot. And don't forget, if there is something you want to see happen shoot me a message and i will try to fit it into the story. I'm always up to suggestions and advice :)**

~Ashlee

**A/N 2: Don't forget ti check out the poll on my profile. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to have Edward return or not. So please head on over to my profile and vote and help me decide! Thanks :) please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I stumbled out the woods,still in my wolf form, in time to hear the end of their conversation

'Quil, the only one that can make me happy right now is you. I want and need you. You are the one that I love.'

I let out an agonized howl.

She loved him. That's it. Me and Bell were over. What did this mean for us now? Were we friends? What was our relationship? Brotherly sisterly love? Did we still talk? Do I protect her? She's Quil imprint I have to back off. That's the way it goes.

I couldn't think about it anymore. Despite the slight pain I still felt in my paw and turned and sprinted back into the trees. Racing away from my thoughts I couldn't be here.

**BPOV**

"Quil, the only one that can make me happy right now is you. I want and need you. You are the one that I love." he pulled me into a tight warm embrace and I melted against his chest. I loved being in his arms. It felt safe. It felt like home.

I heard a howl from the woods. At first I was frightened that something might be wrong. But this wasn't a howl of warning. It was a sad howl.

My head shot up. It must be Jake. Was he still in his wolf form? He must be. Which means he heard me say that I loved Quil.

Tears started falling from my eyes. I looked up at Quil to see a pained expression on his face.

"Q-Quil. What have we done?" more tears fell. He looked down and me and shook his head.

"We have done nothing wrong, honey. You are my imprint. You are my love. Jake may be my best friend but if giving him up is what I have to do to be with you, then I will do it. I don't regret what just happened. Do you?" I could hear the doubt and the fear in his question. I knew he was still unsure of my feelings for him. I stretched my neck up to look up at him and I cupped his face in my hands and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

" I told you Quil, I love you. Of course I don't regret it. But, I can't let you give up your friendship with Jacob", the tears started to silently stream down my cheeks. "He is important to both of us."

He smiled down at me and wrapped me even tighter in his arms.

We sat like that for a while until I decided to start on Charlie's dinner. Quil came to help me but was more of a distraction. He would tickle me and push me out of the way. We settled on making something simple so we made pasta.

Quil set the table as I finished preparing the sauce.

When Charlie walked in and saw Quil he shot me a confused glance. I just went to the fridge and got him a beer. I had forgotten that he didn't know anything about Quil and I. I was suddenly afraid to have this conversation with him. What was I going to say? "I know it seemed like I loved Jacob but I ditched him for Quil."

"Dad, this is Quil he is a good friend of mine and of Jacobs." at the mention of Jake's name, Charlie turned to attention.

"So will be Quil be joining us for dinner?" I nodded. "Will Jacob?" I put my head down and slowly shook my head. I think he saw the pained expression on my face. He looked as though he was going to press the matter further but he backed off.

We sat down to dinner with Quil sitting next to me. The conversation was light. Charlie and Quil chatted about fishing and some sports game that was on the night before. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation. I put in my two cents here and there, but my mind was trying to figure out how I was going to introduce Quil as my boyfriend...if that's what he was now.

Then it dawned on me that we hadn't put a label on our relationship. I assumed we would be a couple considering the imprint. But what if we weren't. I couldn't just say we were when we might not be. I also couldn't say we weren't and risk hurting Quil's feelings. I silently prayed that Charlie wouldn't mention it.

"So Bella, and you two..er...dating?"

Crap.

"Well....um...Dad" I stammered trying to get the words out. Quil just took my hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze and he answered for me.

"Chief Swan, I am quite infatuated with your daughter. We haven't put labels on our relationship yet but yes, we are a couple. If Bella will have me." the both turned to me and waited for a response I wasn't sure I would be able to get out. I gave Quil a small smile.

"Of course I'll have you." it came out in a whisper. His face lit up and he leaned down to kiss me. I was suddenly unaware of my surroundings. I took my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Charlie cleared his throat and I returned to reality. I looked down and turned about ten different shades of red.

"Well Bella, I'm glad to see you so happy. It was nice to meet you Quil. I'm just going to head up to bed."

Quil and I cleared the table and started on the dishes. We joked around and tried not to be so loud. Being with Quil was so easy. Effortless. I was happy and I knew he was too. It was perfect. I looked up at him beaming, but thats when I saw his face. It looked scared, but angry at the same time.

"Quil, whats wrong?"

It took him a moment to answer

"Vampire"

**A/N: ooooo vamipire!!! Is it Edward?? Is it Victoria??? Is it Lestat?? Review this chapter and you will find out!!!**

**I hope that's good motivation for you to review. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review I always love hearing from the few people that read this. Thank you so much! :)**

**~Ashlee**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~ I know I haven't really set up any Victoria stuff but I'm too lazy to go back and add it into the chapters. (sorry). But by the by this story takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves and Jacob tells her all the stuff about werewolves and such. I know I know I haven't put any of the patrolling business into the story but if you think about the story is only really a span of about two days so...yea.... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! And just so you know I prefer to write in Bella's point of view so most of the story will be in her pov~~**

**BPOV**

"_Vampire"_

I looked up at Quil with pure terror in my eyes. The first thought in my mind was that Edward, my Edward, had finally come back for me. Then Victoria came to mind. This was it she had finally come for me.

In one second Quil was gone and there was no sight of him. Only a loud growl that appeared to be coming from the back yard. I ran to the back yard falling once and cutting my knee.

I flung open the door so see Quil snarling and looking to prepared to lunge. I followed his eyes and saw the vampire he was staring at

"Alice!" **(hope you didn't see that coming ^_~ )**

Quil's eyes darted to me briefly and then back to Alice. I ran to his side. I needed to explain before he pounced on her.

"It's ok honey, she's a friend" I looked at Alice who still had an angry face on.

"Yea mutt. I'm a friend so you cool your jets and leave. Now." I looked at her. It was my turn to be angry. " Do not call him a mutt. And do not tell him to leave." I spat the words at her and her expression softened. She closed the distance between us and embraced me with cold arms. I shivered and Quil's ears perked then lowered when I gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know you ran with such a different crowd now" she shot Quil a disgusted glance, "and what is this "honey" business?" she asked dropping her arms from our embrace. I looked over to search for an answer in Quil's eyes but he was already gone. I assumed he was off phasing.

"Well, Alice. You see Quil's a very good friend of mine."

"A very very good friend" I heard Quil's voice say. He came up from behind and his arms soon took the place of where Alice's arms had once been. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Are you OK?" I nodded.

"No this isn't what I think it is Bella?! You aren't actually dating this mu-person are you!?" I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"Yes she is. And if you have a problem with that you should leave!" I felt Quil trembling against me. I turned to face him. "Quil please calm down." he looked down at me "Please" the trembling soon stopped.

"He's unstable Bella he's going to hurt you. You do know that right?" she said it more to Quil then she did to me.

"Alice! Stop it. Quil is right. If you have a problem with this then you should leave!" I don't care how much of sister she was to me. Quil was my world and I couldn't let her talk to him this way. Quil tightend his arms around me. It was a good thing too. If Alice said one more bad thing about him ,vampire or not, I was going to lunge at her.

She calmed herself. "Bella why don't we take this inside. I can make you and your friend here some tea and we can talk. I've really missed you." those last four words melted whatever anger I had for Alice. The truth was, no matter how much I tried to push the Cullens from my mind, I truly missed her too.

I nodded and I could feel Quil's eyes staring down at me but I didn't look up at him. I rolled myself out of his arms and took his hand and we followed Alice into the house. Like she said she would, she made us tea. Once it was done we sat down on the couch.

We sat in silence for a while. I waited for someone to start talking because I sure as hell wasn't going to be the first one to say something. Luckily the silence was broken buy Quil.

"So why are you here bloodsucker? Don't you think you've hurt Bella enough. Are you here to pour salt on her still open wounds." his grip on my hand tightened as I tried to ignore the bloodsucker comment.

"I wasn't then one who hurt her do-" she shot me a glance " boy."

Memories from that tragic day flashed through my mind. Quil looked down at me and frowned obviously feeling guilty for having brought it up. He pecked my lips lightly and whispered sorry into my hear.

All thoughts of Edward and that day vanished from my head and all I could think of was having his lips back on mine. I heard Alice groan in disgust. And my head shot up and I couldn't stop that blush that rushed to me cheeks.

"I know what Edward did to you was wrong, but do you really think that _he _is an improvement?" my head went back down. I really just wished that we didn't have to talk about this. Half of me just wanted to ask Quil to leave. It would make talking to Alice easier and less hostile. But the other half of me would just know it would make my heart ache for him to come back.

"Alice please" I wanted to yell but it came out in nothing but a whisper. "You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand. Your future vanishes from sight so I come to check on you and I find you with this mongrel! How could anyone understand this. Werewolves are unstable monsters. One day he will lose his cool and he will hurt you and-

"And I will forgive him!" now she was pushing me over the edge. I jumped up from the couch and she did the same.

"How could you forgive him?! What if he hurts you badly?! He could put you in the hospital!"

"How can I forgive you?!" tears were welling in my eyes now but, I couldn't be weak. Just stay angry Bella. Be strong.

"I wasn't the one who left you Bella! That was my brother! And he was wrong for it but do not take it out on me! Do not make me feel bad for you ending up with such a hostile, unstable, monstrous, disgusting, fowl creature!" and that was enough to make me go ballistic. I slapped her even though I knew that it would only hurt me more then it would hurt her.

"You left me too! You didn't have to follow Edward out of Forks! You could have stayed! You could have kept me safe and happy! But you didn't! You left me to ache! You left my heart bleeding and broken! And never come here talking that way about Quil! He is no monster! Monsters leave people! Monsters disregard peoples feelings when they are hurting the worst kind of pain!! You and your family mad me a zombie and Quil and was here for me!" by the time I finished speaking Quil was by my side, Alice looked taken aback, and tears were flooding my eyes. Quil turned to face Alice.

"I think you need to leave" and in a second Alice was gone. Quil pulled me back down to the couch and pulled me into his chest. I sobbed for hours and he just rubbed my back and was there for me. It was all I could ask from him and all I needed him to do. I just needed him to be there. With me.

when the tears finally stopped flowing I looked up at him. He was staring intensely down at me.

He stayed in the same room as a vampire for me. He ran patrols every night for me. He stayed watching me cry. He risked his life for me. He did everything for me. He was everything for me. He wipped the remaining tears off my face and left his hand resting there. His warm palm felt nice against my wet skin.

"Bella?" him saying my name was all the incentive I needed. I stretched my neck up to kiss him. It was light at first and then became more passionate. His hand left my face and make its way down my arms and then to the small of my back.

My tongue glided over his bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in. our tongues dance and his hand slipped under my shirt. I shivered at his touch. I ran my hands down his chest and felt his muscles tense and then relax and then tense again. He had the most amazing body. His mouth left mine and I was panting. I was afraid he was done but then his lips found my jaw.

He left a trail of kisses from my jaw down my neck and then to my collar bone. Then he brought his lips back to mine. His tongue entered my mouth again and a small moan left my lips. I could feel his smile against my lips. He pushed me down so I was on back underneath him. He parted and looked me in the eyes. That's when I noticed his hands pulling my shirt up slightly. I nodded giving him the ok. I lifted up my back up a bit and he slipped my shirt off.

His mouth found mine again and we were making out fiercely with his hands exploring my body. His fingers fiddling with the button on my jeans.

I heard a click but I ignored it. I was too wrapped up in the heat of the moment. The door opened and I pulled away and my head shot up

"Charlie!"


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"_Charlie"_

I jumped off the couch and quickly looked around for my shirt. Charlies face had gone from embarrassed red to furious purple. Quil picked up my shirt and handed it to me and I mumbled a thank you. I slipped it on.

" I think I should go. I'll call you later Bella." he leaned down then shot a glance at charlie. He gave me a quick peck and nearly ran out the door.

I looked at charlie. He was furious. He had every right to be, but I was still afraid of what he might say. I sat down on the couch and he paced back in forth in front of me for about 30 minutes mumbling to himself.

He shoved his balled up fists deep into his pockets and stood in front of me.

"I can't believe you would do this Bella! I thought you were smarter then that! What if I had come home ten minutes later. What would I have found hmm?! "

"Charlie I-" he put his hand up to silence me.

"What if you had gotten pregnant!? What would you do then?! Marry him perhaps? You saw what that did to your mother and I. And what about college. Are you just going to blow it off till next year for the baby. Then decide to wait another year and then another and another untill finally its too late!"

"Charlie! Nothing happened! Stop talking about it like it did!" he looked furious but I didn't care anymore.

"And what about Quil. Do you really think he wants to be a dad? He'd probably run the second he had the chance. He's still young! Young little piece of crap!" I jumped from the couch.

"Don't you ever say that about Quil! We weren't going to have sex! We just got...lost in the moment. And even if we did it would have been wonderful and it I got pregnant Quil would be there for me! Obviously you wouldn't be! Quil would never take off on me like that! Don't ever speak of Quil like he's.....like he's Edward!" Charlie looked surprised by my sudden outburst. "I'm going to Quil's. And don't even try and stop me I'm 18 I can go where I please!" I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the door managing not to fall.

While driving down to La Push I had to pull over several times because the tears clouded my vision. The last time I pulled over, I sat in my truck for an hour just sobbing. The days events running through my mind. Alice coming and leaving. The beautiful moment Quil and I shared. And the horrible one me and charlie shared. Thinking about it all made me sob harder.

I heard a knock on my window. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I knew who it would be. I reached over to unlock the door and Quil's arms wrapped around me. I sobbed into his chest and he just held me, like he had before.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" I nodded into his chest and he lifted me out of the car and over to the passenger door. He put me in and buckled my seat belt. He drove us to his house with tears still flowing from my eyes. He carried me inside and brought me to a small room. It smelled like Quil. He set me down on the bed and layed next to me. I curled into him and he stroked my hair.

I fell asleep wrapped in his arms. And though I didn't feel better having his arms around me made me feel safe and like the pain was being numbed just a little. I never felt his arms leave me.

~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~

Quil and I were walking hand in hand through the woods smiling. I looked up at his beautiful and face. His bright white teeth shining against his amazingly tanned skin. He looked down and me and chuckled quietly. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and he laughed a hearty laugh. His lips moved to my hear as he whispered. "Go to her." I looked up at him confused but then I heard a giggle coming from beyond the trees. Quil just nodded and let go of my hand. I heard another giggle and went toward the source of the sound. From behind a tree and small girl emerged. Black ringlets framing her face. Her skin was tan, not as quite as dark as Quil's but tan. When she saw me she beamed and reached her arms to me. I scooped her up and she kissed my cheek. I smiled down at this precious little child in my arms. I recognized her eyes and suddenly Quil was at my side.

I looked at him and he nodded. This was our child. He pulled all of us into a tight hug. Our daughter put her head on my shoulder and whispered 'mommy'. I couldn't help but smile. Then I heard a high pitch scream. It was coming from the child in my arms.

I looked at her and a small trickle of blood was coming from her mouth. I touch it with my finger hoping it was fake. I felt the warm liquid on my fingers. Then she was gone. She just disappeared. I looked to Quil but in his place was a large chocolate brown wolf.

He was growling. He was growling at Edward. Edward leaps onto Quil's back and sinks his teeth into his neck. Quil howls in pain and I race to his side but Edward grabs me before I get to him. He pulled me into his cold arms. "You're mine Bella!" and he bit down on my neck. The pain was unbearable. I screamed. The last thing I heard was someone yelling my name and then I blacked out.

~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~

"Bella?! Bella wake up! It's just a dream!" my eyes opened and I shot up into Quil's arms. Tears were pouring from my eyes.

"It's ok Bella. It was just a dream. Shh don't cry sweetie. You're safe. You're safe" I dried my eyes and sudden embarrassment washed over me. "Oh Quil. I'm sorry it was just such a terrible dream. I'm sorry"

I shook my head as images from the dream flashed through my mind. I held back the tears. I was tired of looking weak in front of Quil.

"Why don't we get you something to eat sweetie" I couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You say 'Lets get you something to eat' but all I hear is 'Bella I'm hungry'" I laughed again and I felt his chest shake with laugh.

"You know me so well"

**A/N: sorry its not very long. I couldn't think of much to write and then it all got deleted and I had to rewrite it all so...yea. But here it is I go back to school in a couple days so I don't know when chapter 8 will be up but I hope I can get it up soon. It should be up by next Monday though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END!! Thank you and heres chapter 8 :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Quil and I got out of bed and I cooked him breakfast. The rest of the guys must have smelled it because they soon showed up along with Emily.

"Morning Bella." Emily came over and gave me a hug. I was thankful that she didn't ask what I was doing over at Quil's so early. "Would you like some help?" I smiled and nodded. Emily and I set off to work cooking up eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and toast.

I set all the food on the table. "Boys come and get it" they quickly came in and Quil pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. I nibbled on a piece of toast.

"So Bella..." Jared turned to me, "Whats up with you here this morning?" he smirked. I knew what he was implying. I'm sure they all thought I had slept with Quil last night. I looked down and blushed. Quil smacked him across the head and kissed my forehead.

"Oh come on Quil! Its soooo obvious. Why else would Bella be here? Go ahead and save the details if you want. I'll just see them in your head later. I want visuals." he looked at me and winked. Quil growled and pushed me off his lap and sat up. He was shaking and glaring at Jared. Jacob also started to growl. I put my hand on Quil's arm to try and calm him. "Quil please"

" _Quil please._" Jared mocked. "I bet that's what she was saying last night" I couldn't take the embarrassment. I small tear slid down my cheek and I stood up. "Excuse me" I mumbled. I walked ack to Quil's room and Emily followed me.

**QPOV**

As soon as Bella was off my lap I jumped out of my chair and Jacob did as well**. **I growled at him. Sam looked at all three of us. And Sam stood and tried to calm us all down but the glares on each of our faces stayed, and Jacob and I kept growling.

"Quil! Calm down. Go check on Bella. Make sure she's all right. Jared watch your mouth." he turned to Jacob. "Jacob chill. This doesn't concern you." the look on Jacob's face when Sam said that was so pained it was hard to look at. Bella was my imprint and he knew that. But he still loved her.

I shot him an apologetic look but he just shook his head and walked outside.

Sam nodded his head towards my bedroom and I went to check on Bella.

When I got in the room she was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and Emily was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "Bella I'm sorry about all that. Jared's such a jackass. I'm so sorry" she looked up and ran into my arms and cried against my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly. Emily looked over at me with a small smile and left the room. I picked Bella up and cradled her. I carried her and set her down on the bed.

I layed down next to her and she cuddled into my side. I stroked her hair. She wasn't crying anymore but I knew she was still extremely embarrassed. She finally looked up at me and I saw the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes. "You know what they all thought. It wasn't just Jared. They all think that we had sex. I shouldn't have come here. I should have stayed home. I should go home" her voice was trembling. She stood up and smoothed out her hair. I couldn't just let her leave.

I grabbed on to her wrist. She looked down at my hand and then to my face. I knew she didn't want to go. I pulled her down onto my lap and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Bella, let them think what they want. I will show them later what really happened last night. I will kick Jared's ass and anyone else who questions it. Just don't go Bella. Please don't go." I didn't care if I had to get on my hands and knees, I couldn't let her leave like this. "Please." after a few minutes she nodded into my chest. "Do you want to go back out there? Jared has probably left." she looked up at me and I knew her answer. "OK sweetie we can stay here. Whatever you need."

We stayed in my room for about an hour. We say in silence. I knew she just needed to think and be held. I alternated between stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Every so often she would reach up and kiss my jaw. At least I knew that I was doing the right thing.

But I swear if anyone else tries to hurt my Bella they will have hell to pay.

Eventually I heard her breathing slow. I looked down at her and saw my beautiful angel sleeping. She looked so fragile, so peaceful, so perfect. Just looking at her made me love her more. I pulled her closer to me and she smiled slightly.

I must have fallen asleep to because the next time I opened my eyes I saw the most perfect thing I have ever layed eyes on. Bella was hovering above me staring into my eyes. Before I could say anything she lowered herself on to my chest and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss started off sweet but became more passionate. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth closer to mine. She pulled away and I groaned. She giggled and traced my lips with her fingers. I took her hand in mine and kissed each of her fingers.

She sighed happily. "You're perfect. You know that right." she leaned down again and gave me another short kiss. "Thank you for staying with me. You always know what I need." I smiled at her words.

"I'm far from perfection Bella. You are perfection. All I want and need is for you to be happy. I will do whatever I need to do for that to happen." she smiled and lowered onto her side and cuddled into my side. I was about to roll over to kiss her when someone loudly knocked on the door. I sighed and told them to come in. the door swung open.

It was the pixie. Damn it she's back. I growled and Bella looked up to see who it was. Her face lit up and then fell. Then she just looked angry.

**BPOV**

It was Alice. At first I was happy. She came back. She didn't leave me again. _Again._ She left me before who's to say she wont do it again. Sure she was back. But for how long. Will she leave again? When will she leave? Would she ever come back?

"What do you want Alice?" my teeth were clenched I couldn't help but be angry. She looked hurt at my tone.

"Bella I'm sorry at the way I reacted to your..erm...boyfriend here. But you have to understand where I was coming from."

"I don't have to understand anything Alice. Now what do you want?" I don't care how hurt she was. The last time I was nice she insulted my soul mate. I wasn't going to just let it go.

I felt Quil's arms tighten around me when Alice took a step further. She must have seen it because she stepped back and closed the door.

"Bella, I know your upset with me. But please forgive me. I'm sorry. It was just.....a shock is all.." I sat up. I couldn't decide if she was forgiven or not. I wanted to forgive her but I didn't know if I could.

"You're not forgiven Alice-" she cut me off

"Oh Bella! Please I'm so sorry!" I shot her a glare and she put her head down.

"You're not forgiven BUT I will be civil." I gave her a small smile. She looked ecstatic. She rushed over and gave me a tight cold hug.

"Oh thank you Bella thank you thank you thank you!! They will be so happy to hear this!" I tensed and I could feel Quil tense too. Alice suddenly looked like she wished she could take her words back.

"They?" Quil and I asked in unison. Alice fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Running the fabric in and out of her stone cold fingers. She sighed and looked up at me with an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Yes, they. Everyone's back Bella. We missed you." she smiled at me and leaned in for a hug. I couldn't think. They were back? I felt Quil tense beside me. As she pulled back from the hug she moved her lips to my ear and whispered. "And Edward misses you so much coming back was his idea." she pulled back and winked. "We moved back into the house and we're going to stay" she was beaming.

They were staying! Wait did she say that Edward wanted to come back for me? It was his idea? He missed me?

All sorts of questions were running through my mind. What about Quil? I love him. I'm sure of it. Nothing can change that. But do I still love Edward? I do. Do I love him more then Quil?

"Edward" I breathed out. Alice looked at me and smiled even bigger. She probably thought that I still loved him enough to take him back. She probably thought I wanted to be with him and that the fact that they were staying was good news to me. was it?

Quil growled and got out of the bed. M eyes went to him hoping he would say something. But no. he just left the room. And then I heard the front door slam. He was gone. Alice's eyes went from me to him and then back to me. Then she smiled.

"Come on Bella. Everyone wants to see you." I don't remember responding. I could only think of Quil. Where did he go? Was he angry at me? He should know I still loved him. I love him so much. Loved his hair, his eyes, the way he always cared for me, how sweet he was to everyone not just me, the way his mouth goes up slightly higher on the left side when he smiles. I loved everything about him.

"Earth to Bella! Hello girl are you there?" I shook my head and looked at Alice. We were In the car and we were parked in an all too familiar garage.

Alice clapped her hands and smiles brightly. "We're here! Come on lets go inside to see everyone!"

she jumped out of the car and ran to open my door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the car and led me to the living room where everyone sat.

Esme rushed over to me as did Emmett and jasper. They all pulled me into a tight cold hug. Esme looked as though she was going to cry.

"Oh Bella sweetheart we missed you so much!" I smiled at her. Esme was like a second mother to me all those months where me and Edward were _me and Edward_.

Emmett turned to me and gave me another hug and Esme and jasper walked back to sit down. "We missed you Bells! I haven't gotten to make anyone blush in a long time!" this of course just made me blush and I looked down. Emmett laughed and pushed me to go sit down wit him and Rosalie. Rosalie surprisingly wrapped her arm around me and smiled. She hugged me. I gave her a smile back but truthfully I was shocked.

"It's good to see you Bella. We all missed you very much."

"Thank you Rosalie." whatever happened to Rosalie to suddenly brighten her attitude I liked. She gave me another smile and turned back to Emmett. Carlisle walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder and gave me an endearing smile. Alice came over and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "There's someone who has been dieing to see you Bella!" when I looked up at her she wasn't looking at me. I followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. I found Edward in her lie of vision. He was still just a beautiful as he was the last time I saw him. I gasped as the memories flooded my brain. He took it the wrong way though and rushed over to me and in seconds I was in his arms. He pulled me up so that I was standing and I buried my head into his chest.

I instantly missed the warmth that Quil gave me but the familiarity of this cold marble chest brought back many happy memories and soon the painful ones were gone.  
"I'm so sorry love. I should have never left. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure." it was hard for him?! What about me!

I struggled to pull away from his embrace. He must have noticed because he let me go. I lifted my head to notice that everyone else had left the room.

"Edward-" before I could finish he pressed his lips to mine. The cold lips that I longed for, for so many months were now on mine. This was the man I once loved. The one I pined for. I couldn't resist but to kiss him back. But in the back on my mind I saw Quil. And then he was the only thing I could think of. He was the one I wanted to kiss.

I heard someone growl from behind us and the door open but Edward didn't pull away. Then I heard Rosalie speak.

"What are you doing here dog?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!**

**A/N: I know you guys voted not to bring Edward back but, while sitting in math a bunch of ideas came to my mind about how to write the remaining chapters and they all involved the Cullens so I decided to just add a little Eddie drama! So please don't hate me! PLEASE REVIEW !!!! I love reading the reviews it motivates me to write! So please be nice and REVIEW!!! :)**

**xoxo Ashlee**


	9. Chapter 9 read the note at the end!

**BPOV**

"_What are you doing here dog?" _

I froze. Was it Quil? It had to be. I looked up and I heard Edward growl. He put his arms back around me protectively. Quil walked into the room and when he saw Edwards arms around me first he looked hurt then he just looked furious.

I looked at him and then to Edward they both wore frightening glares. Quil was shaking really hard. Edward growled again and pushed me onto the couch and I hit my head hard against the back. I moaned in pain and Quil eyes shot to me. He looked desperate to help me. He looked like he was about to lunge at Edward. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Quil don't! The treaty!" Quil's eyes met mine and he stopped shaking. He ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. He felt the bump that was now forming on my head. He bowed his head and kissed it. Edward growled and Quil shot him daggers.

"If you ever hurt her again I will kill you. I don't care what the treaty says. I will kill you and the rest of your leech family." Quil started to shake again so I put my hand on his cheek and he instantly calmed down. He looked back down at me and kissed my forehead. Edward growled again and Quil fumed. Before he could say anything I spoke up.

"Oh give it a rest Edward! You left me. You told me to move on so I did!" he looked hurt but iu honestly didn't care. He had no right to be angry.

"You m-moved on?" was he serious. Did he really think I was going to sit here pinning for him?

"Of course I did Edward. Isn't that what you wanted when you told me you were leaving. When you told me you didn't want me." he put his head down and shook it. He looked as though if vampires could cry that's what he would be doing.

"I didn't want you to move on Bella. I didn't want to leave you. I did it to protect you. And even after I left I came back to check on you every once and a while. You seemed to get along well with Jacob and you were smiling. I thought it was safe to leave you. Though it pained me to do so. You were happy. But I lied Bella. I didn't want to leave you and it was the hardest thing I have ever done. I lied to you. I still loved you and I love you now. I want to be with you and I want you to be mine forever."

It sounded like he was sobbing but no tears came out. He lied? He didn't want to leave? He still loves me? Too many things just happened. I was woozy. I felt Quil call my name but I just drowned into the darkness.

When I awoke I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. I shot up. Where was I? Was Quil here? I jumped off the bed but as soon as I did I got dizzy and I fell. I tried to catch myself on a bed side table but I just hit my elbow and cut it open. I fell on my hip and grabbed my elbow. This sucks. I cried out in pain and the door swung open. I felt two arms lift me back onto the bed. I didn't have to open my arms to know who it was.

"Quil?"

He looked down at me and kissed my cheek. "Yes baby I'm here what happened? Sheesh Bella your elbow? You are about the clumsiest person I know!" he chuckled lightly. He got up and walked across the room. I heard him rip something and he came back to sit on the bed beside me. He wrapped the fabric around my wound and kissed it.

"Better?"

"Much" I said smiling. Then I remembered something. "Quil where am I? What happened?"

"You hit your head and when that bloo- Edward started talking to you, you just passed out. I think it has something to do with that bump you have on your head." I forgot all about the bump. I reached my hand up to my head and felt it. I winced under the pain. He chuckled but then turned very serious.

"Bella if he ever so much as touches you again I'm going to kill him." his eyes were very dark. If I didn't love him so much I would have been afraid of him. I just shook my head.

"Quil but what about the tre-" he cut me off.

"I don't care about the treaty Bella you are more important." breaking the treaty meant war. I'm more important then war? If he broke the treaty his brothers could die. And he was saying I was more important. I reached my arms up and linked them around his neck. I pressed my lips to his. We were soon wrapped into a very passionate kiss. He rolled me onto my back and hovered over me, not breaking the kiss. He soon leaned down more resting all of his weight on his arms so he wouldn't hurt me. But I didn't care if he duid hurt me I just wanted him closer. As close as he could possibly be.

He seemed to sense this so he flipped us over so I was on top. He pulled me down closer to him but it just wasn't close enough. I moaned his name and I felt him smile against my lips. His hands travled from my back down to my ass and then back up to the hem of my shirt. He slipped one hand underneath it. He rubbed circles on the small of my back. Then he slipped the other hand under. Both hands were moving up and down my back and having his warm skin on mine just made me melt. He started to pull my shirt up when he broke the kiss.

"Bella?" I just pressed my lips back down to his and he seemed to get the message. He pulled my shirt up only breaking the kiss to slip the shirt over my face. I linked my arms around his neck pulling his face closer to mine. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. His tongue swirled with mine. Now it was his turn to moan. He sat up and took of his shirt. I kissed his jaw and worked my way down his chest.

He slowly layed back down and I continued my path down his chest. I stopped right above his shorts. I lightly kissed a line across his waist and he gasped when I came back to the middle. I knew what he wanted me to do. Instead I brought my face back up to his and continued making out. His tongue entered my mouth once again. He hooked his thumbs into my jeans. Then he moved his hands to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them. He started to slowly pull them off my hips.

Then realization hit me. He didn't tell me where we were. I quickly pulled away and I felt him groan.

"Bella whats wrong?" I looked around the small room. This wasn't Quil's room. And it didn't look like the room belonged to the house at all. And it sure as hell wasn't my room. That could only mean one thing. We were still at the cullens.

"Quil. Tell me we are still not at the Cullen's" his looked panicked. "Fuck Quil! I got off of him and stood up grabbing my shirt. I pulled it on and turned away from him angrily. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I tried to get away but he was too strong.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"What the hell was that Quil! What was that just to spite Edward! Did it not mean something to you! We were about to have sex! Maybe that doesn't mean the same thing to you that it does to me. I thought you were better then this Quil! I thought you respected me enough to not have sex with me just to stick it to my ex-boyfriend!!" I was furious! Why would he do this! I turned around to face him. "Well?!" then I noticed that he was shaking.

"Bella, I cant believe you would think that! Of course this means something to me! It means a lot to me! I just forgot our surroundings! I cant believe that you wouldn't think that I'm better then that!" he dropped his arms from me and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Crap. I messed up. I sighed and walked over to him. First I stood in front of him but he didn't look up so I sat next to him. Nothing.

I put my hand on his still bare chest and felt his muscles shift beneath my touch. I trailed my hand up over his shoulder and down his back and then back up. I caressed his cheek and leaned over to kiss it. He finally turned to look at me. "I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't believe you thought I would do that."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you." I smiled and kissed his jaw. "Do you" I kissed behind his ear " forgive" I nibbled on his ear " me?" I heard him moan and I knew his answer. I pressed my lips to his. I pulled away smiling and he sighed.

"Bella do you know how much I love you?" I smiled and looked at him though my lashes

"I think I do." I took his hand in mine and stood up. "We should go downstairs. They could probably hear us"

he stood up and we left the bedroom. I walked down the familiar hall and descended the stairs. The first Cullen I saw was Alice.

"Bella. I hate to ask you this but maybe you should leave." Alice never asked me to leave. She normally begged my to stay. This was new and not what I was expecting. "It's just that after your little moment upstairs Edward is a little...out of it." she gave me a small smile and I nodded.

Quil took my hand and lead me out of the house and soon enough we were back at his house in La Push.

"You live alone Quil?" I looked around the small house and saw no traces of parents.

"Oh well my grandfather stays with me sometimes. He used to live with me but when I could take care of myself...he let me take care of myself. I don't really mind it." even though he said he didn't mind it I could see in his eye that he really did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him lightly. He sighed and looked down into my eyes.

"What do you say...we continue....what we left off on at the Cullen's..." he looked away and blushed and then to me. Aww how cute he was nervous. I felt bad having to deny him. I loved Quil with my whole heart but I'm not ready to take that step so soon.

"Oh Quil. How about I cook you some dinner." I cocked my head and smiled at him. I knew he was disapointed but the mention of food lit up his face.

I went over into the small kitchen and whipped us both up some pasta. I made a caeser salad and took the bread out of the oven and set the food on the table. It looked like it could feed five people.

"Quil, the foods ready get your ass over here." I heard him chuckle and he sat down at the table across from me and took my hand. I smiled at his touch. Such little gestures of his affection said so much. We ate in silence for a few minutes and then Quil looked up at me and squeezed my hand.

"You know I could get used to you being here, cooking me dinner." I blushed. "Bella, I know this is kind of soon, but with the imprint and everything....you know I love you and I will always love you," oh crap. Tell me he wasn't asking me to marry him. no. No. he knows its too soon. Right? I gulped. "Bella I was wondering if you would maybe,possibly,kind of, want to move in. you know, with me. You don't have to if you don't want." he blushed and looked down at his food not taking his eyes of the pasta. I sighed. Not marriage but he wanted me to move in. he must of heard me sigh because he released me hand and he spoke up again.

"You don't have to move in completely. You can just you know sleep over when you want keep some clothes here. Like I said you don't have to. Man, I shouldn't have asked you to. I'm sorry just for-" I cut him off by putting my index finger to his lips.

"Shhh Quil." I removed my finger and he stared into my eyes. "I would love to move in with you." a huge grin broke onto his face and he grabbed my hand. I smiled along with him. I loved seeing him so happy. He leaned over the table and gave me a strong kiss. When he pulled apart I looked down at my food and I was suddenly not very hungry anymore and by the look on Quil's face I could tell he wasn't either.

"Bella do you want to-"

"I'll clear the dishes how about you go find us a movie or something to watch. I can make some popcorn." he just looked at me for a moment before slowly nodding. I quickly picked up the plates and went into the kitchen to wash them. I knew he wanted to have sex but I didn't know if I could just yet. I mean sure I wanted to but my heart was still healing from Edward and things with Jacob just ended. It all just seemed too soon.

I felt Quil's presence behind me and I turned around. He smiled and picked up a towel. We stood in silence at the sink. I would wash and he would dry. We soon had all the dishes cleaned and he leaned agaisnt the counter and I fished around the cabinets for the popcorn. I finally found it in one of the lower cabinets. I bent down to grab it and when I stood back up I felt Quil's arms around my waist. He dipped his head to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I turned around to face him. What was he sorry about? He read the confusion in my face. "I'm sorry about trying to push you. About..you know. I just love you so much Bella. I love being with you and I just want to _be _with you." I looked down and in natural Bella style I blushed a crimson red.

"Quil its really alright. I just need some time ok?" he nodded and kissed me lightly but full of love. When he pulled away he smiled and took my hand. We sat down on the couch and settled into our movie.

I didn't really know what the movie was about and I munched on the popcorn to keep myself busy. Quil put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest. His hand hovered above my breast and I knew he knew it was there. I shifted a little so his hand was more on my shoulder and I felt him take a deep breath beneath me.

What was with him today. It seemed like all of his actions revolved around getting me into bed. Maybe its just his hormones. He is a guy after all.

But I started to think. Lately it seemed like that was all he wanted. Did he lie about the imprint to get me into bed. No. he wouldn't do that. Surely I must be over thinking it. He's a guy and that's how guys were. Quil loved me. He wouldn't use me like that.

I looked up at him and he looked focused on the movie. His eyes stared straight ahead. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw. Occasionally his brow would furrow. It seemed like every minute his facial expression would change. He was so beautiful even with his face all contorted. He must of caught me staring me he looked down at me with a cocky smile. I looked down and blushed.

He puled my face up and my lips met his. This kiss started off sweet but then became more passionate. Our lips moved in sync. I swung my legs over so that they were draped across his lap. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He enjoyed that. The kiss became even more intense. He licked my bottom lip begging and I granted him entrance. His tongue darted into my mouth and danced with my tongue. The sensation was amazing and I moaned against lips which just made him move his tongue even more.

Quil slipped his hand beneath my shirt. I moaned at the feeling of his warm skin against mine. This egged him to move his hand further up my body. I felt his palm on my bra and I gasped. I pulled back and he looked up in my eyes. He looked in my eyes with confusion.

We stared at each other for while. I wanted him to keep going. To keep touching me. But I knew what it would lead to and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I looked into the caramel colored eyes of the man I loved. I saw my future in his eyes. I saw everything I needed and everything I wanted.

I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. This was all the incentive he needed. He reached down and pulled off my shirt.

He flipped us over so I was on top. I unclasped my bra and took it off. I bent down to press my lips roughly to Quil's and I let myself drift into the sweet passion.

* * *

**A/N:****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!! PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! **


	10. Chapter 10 finally

**BPOV**

I awoke to something that sounded like a strangled cow. I rolled over to see that it was Quil snoring. Even when he made stupid noises it made me love him even more. I sat up and stretched my arms and felt a sudden breeze. I looked down and blushed.

I was naked

I pulled the sheet over my bare chest. Images from what happened last night flashed through my mind. We had sex. no. we made love. I made love to the man that held my heart forever. I looked over at him and smiled. Now we belong to each other officially. It was my first time and it was wonderful. I wonder if it was his first time. He was pretty good last night. And from what I heard from Jacob he was pretty popular with the girls.

Oh no. What if this was just another fling for him. Does it end now that I gave him what he wanted. Silent tears started to roll down my cheeks. What if this really was all he wanted. The silent tears soon turned to full on sobs.

Quil must have heard my crying because he shot up and looked at me.

"Bella baby, whats wrong?" he reached his hand over to wipe the tears away but I flinched away from his touch. "Bella whats going on. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice. He looked so confused which just made me cry harder.

He reached over to put his hand on my shoulder and this time let him. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Maybe last night was a mistake." a mistake?! He thought last night was a mistake?! So I was right this was just a fling. I sobbed harder. This be ending. Not now not like this. I rolled out his arms and layed down pulling the covers completely over me.

"Bella shh shh I didn't mean it like that. I just meant maybe you werent ready for that. Maybe we should have waited" he rubbed my back through the blankets.

"Maybe you should tell what it meant to you _Quil _. Maybe you should tell me how many other girls you've been with." we sat in silence until Quil pulled the blankets off of my face and turned me towards him so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Is that why you're crying? You didn't think this was my first time?"

"Is it." he looked down. "I knew it." I tried to roll back over but Quil stopped me.

"Baby, that was my first time making love to someone I truly loved. Sure I um..fooled around in the past, but I never actually had sex with any of the girls. Only you." he looked right into my eyes the entire time.

"Really Quil? This was really your first time?"

"Yes and I'm so glad it was with you." he positioned himself right next to me and pulled me into his chest. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast baby" I nodded into his chest and he rolled out of bed and I sat up. Quil slipped on some shorts and headed for the bathroom but giving me a loving smile before he did. I got out of the bed and searched for something to wear. Right as I bent over to pick up one of Quil's shirt the door shot open.

There in the doorway stood Embry. His face turned bright red very fast as did mine. i screamed as I pulled the closest thing to me and covered myself with it. He seemed frozen in his place looking very embarrassed. Quil quickly came out of the bathroom and saw Embry. We turned very angry very fast .

"Embry!" it came out as a growl. Embry seemed to come back to reality. He looked from me to Quil and then back to me. He turned on his heels and sprinted for the front door.

"He's gonna be sorry for walking in on you" Quil looked so angry. I crossed the floor and wrapped my arms around his waist as I looked up into his eyes.

"Quil its fine it was all an accident. Just drop it. Please." I wrapped my arms tighter around him "Please" he sighed defeated. I smiled and placed a small kiss on his bare chest. "Go shower and I'll cook us some breakfast ok hun." he smiled. He bent down to give me a short but loving kiss before he went back into the bathroom.

I pulled on my panties and one of Quil's shirts. It went down to about my knee's so I didn't bother putting on pants.

I went down the hall and made my way to the small kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge until I found all the ingredients I needed for some pancakes. **(A/N: I'm totally craving pancakes ^_~)** I mixed it all together. I poured the batter into small circles in the pan. I set the pan on low so I could find something else to go with the pancakes. I gathered some bacon sausage and bread for toast. I was surprised at how well stocked he kept his kitchen. I started to cook all the food when I felt Quil's presence behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around so that I was facing him. I went up on my tip toes to bring my face closer to his but I was still shorter. He chuckled and brought his face to mine closing the gap. His lips were so warm against mine.

It seemed like forever we were engulfed in that kiss. When he pulled away I couldn't help but let out a whimper. He smiled and brought his head down to my ear to whisper.

"The foods burning" I gasped and turned around. The food was indeed burning! Well the pancakes were.

"Oh shit!" I saved the meat but the pancakes were a no go. "Sorry babe. Here let me just whip up some more- oh wait I used the last of the flour...thats ok I'll make eggs!" he laughed lightly and my attempt to save breakfast.

"It's ok. I'll cook you go find some pants the guys will probably be here soon and I don't need anymore guys seeing that much of your body." I blushed at the mention of this mornings....incident. I nodded and went back to the bedroom.

**QPOV**

I watched as Bella walked away. She turned around and caught me staring and blushed which made me laugh. I turned back to the stove to continue cooking.

The eggs were almost ready when Jacob and Embry walked in.

"Hey guys." Embry looked at me awkwardly but once he noticed I wasn't angry anymore he came over ad high fived me. Jacob just looked at me in disgust. I tried to ignore and just continue cooking but I couldn't . jake was one of my best friends. I can't just ignore that.

"Babe I found a smaller shirt but all your pants are way too bi-...oh" Bella walked out only in a shirt that only hung a little lower then her hips. Her face turned bright red and she looked to me. I just motioned for her to go back into the bedroom. She nodded and turned around.

I turned to Embry. "Embry if you say anything, and I mean anything, I will hurt you." he just nodded. I went to the bedroom to find Bella sitting on the bed twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers. I sat down beside her and she sighed as she brought her head to my chest.

"When will I stop embarrassing myself Quil?" I chuckled.

"Probably never sweetie." she slapped my chest but ended up only hurting her hand. I laughed and took her hurt hand In mine. I placed light kisses on the back of her hand and she smiled.

"Well sitting in heres not going to accomplish anything. Come on lets go we gotta serve breakfast. Plus atleast Jared isn't out there." I nodded smiling at her. She was getting stronger. I loved watching her grow. Every time she would overcome something more easily or became less embarrassed by things that would have normally mortified her, my love for her would grow.

**BPOV**

We walked back out to the kitchen Quil's arm around my waist and me leaning into his side. Embry and Jacob were already at the table eating the mass amounts of food piled onto their plates. Quil kissed my cheek before pulling away to grab food and join them. I chuckled. Even now, I still couldn't believe how much food they ate. I grabbed some toast and sat on the counter.

Quil looked over to where I was sitting and motioned for me to come over. I smiled and hopped off the counter and he patted his lap. I sat down in his lap and when I did I heard a growl. I turned my head to see it came from Jacob.

I looked at him pleadingly. "Jake please. Don't start this again. Please Jake." he looked so hurt and angry. I wish I didn't have to cause him this much pain I hated that I was doing it but I loved Quil and the sooner he realizes that the better. He stood up and walked over to me pulling me out of Quil's lap. I instantly missed Quil's warmth but I soon felt a new warmth. Jake had taken my hands in his and pulled me close to his chest.

"Bella please. I still love you. I don't care if you've given yourself to him. I love you too much for anything to come between that love. Even imprinting. I know you still love me I can see it in your eyes." it was true. I did still love him. But I loved Quil more. Quil was my everything.

"Jake I do love you. But Quil is my forever. Not you." he looked so hurt by my words. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. Jake leaned down to kiss them away. I heard Quil growl. It just made Jacob pull me tighter. "Quil please don't." I turned to look at Quil. I pleaded him with my eyes. He hesitantly backed down. He pushed his food away and went into the living room and Embry followed.

"Bella. I just...i cant let you go. I love you I'm in love with you. Without you I-I just don't know what I would do." I pulled me back into his chest and rested his cheek on my head. " Bella please"

more tears fell. I was causing him so much pain. There was nothing I could do about it. "I'm so sorry jake. But I love Quil more then I love you. But you still hold a very dear place in my heart. You have to know that."

"Bella I don't know if I will ever love anyone more then you. I need you Bella. Please. Please can I just have one last kiss." he pulled away slightly. Just enough to look deep into my eyes. He looked so desperate. I wanted to make all of his pain go away.

"Oh Jacob. I don't kn-" I was cut off my Jacob pressing his lips to mine. They werent as big or full as Quil's but still very soft. They melted onto mine in a way that I missed. I wanted to give in to this kiss but Quil popped up into my mind. I was about to pull away when I heard a growl and I felt Jacob being ripped away from me.

Quil threw him to the ground. He punched him in the gut and jake fought back. They were rolling around on the kitchen floor throwing punches at each other. I tried to run over and stop them but Embry held me back.

"Bella just let them handle this." I squirmed to get away from his grasp.

"Quil! Jake! Stop this!!" I finally managed to get away from Embry. I ran over to Quil's side. Embry tried to grab me but I was already next to them. I tried to grab onto Quil's arm but as soon as I did they rolled over and Jacob bunched me hard in the arm. I fell over writhing in pain. Embry was the first to my side. Jake and Quil noticed at the same time and were both quickly to my aide. "ouch Jake. That really hurt." I rubbed my sore arm.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella! I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you!" he was crying now. "Bella please forgive me! I'm so sorry." he tried to touch my arm lightly but even that hurt. I screamed out in pain and Jake quivered back tears still coming from his eyes. Quil was enraged.

"Look what you've done Jake! Get the hell out of here I never want you near Bella again! I don't care if we are friends! Just get the hell out." when Jake didn't leave Quil punched him again.

"Please no! Stop it Quil! He didn't mean to hurt me! Leave him alone! Jake I know you didn't mean it." I sat up so I was looking at both of them.

"But Bella-" I cut Quil off.

"No! Just leave it alone. I'm sick of your fighting!" I struggled to stand. Quil tried to help me but I took Embry's hand instead and he pulled me up. I headed towards the door. I felt Quil's hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going Bella?" I shrugged his hand off.

"I don't know where I'm going. For a walk in the woods maybe!"

"You shouldnt be out alone. Its not safe."

"Yea well you shouldnt be fighting with Jacob! You jealous _monster!_" I turned around and stormed out of the house. I knew that last part stung but I didn't care. He was being ridiculous. Jacob and I had a past. There was no denying it or hiding it.

I walked into the woods going over the fight over and over again in my head. Why was Quil acting this way. He always used to be so sweet. Ever since he imprinted on me he's been acting so...different.

I kept walking for what seemed like hours. I was starting to get tired and I stopped on and sat down on a near by log. I looked at my arm where a bruise was now forming. A big bruise. I rubbed it and pouted. Why was Quil acting s crazy. He knew that he was the one I loved. I heard a rustling sound behind me and I froze.

Oh shit. Victoria.

No no no. I'm probably just scaring myself. Its probably just one of the guys. Yea that's it. Just one of the guys out patrolling. Nothing to be worried about.

But still maybe I should try and find my way home.

I got up and started walking. The rustling sound followed. I stopped in my tracks and so did the noise. I started again and so did the noise. I started to run and the rustling started to move faster. Whatever was in the woods was following me. I ran faster until I tripped over a fallen branch.

The pain in my arm increased and I tried to get up. I heard the rustling come to a stop and something or someone was right behind me. I turned around to look into what possibly could be the eyes of my killer.

I gasped when I saw who it was.

* * *

"What are you doing out here and why are you following me?"

**A/N: I know I said I was going to put up chapters ten and eleven up at the same time but I'm just so happy I finally finished this chapter. It took me three rewrites but it never came out the way I wanted it to and this version came the closest. I hope you liked it! ****Review!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"_What are you doing here? And why are you following me?"_

"I had to make sure you were ok." he had to make sure I was ok? So he stalks me through the woods?

"I'm fine Edward." I reach my hand out to him and he pulls me off. I mumble and thanks and wipe the dirt off myself. "I thought you weren't supposed to be out here. I thought you had to stay off this land because of the treaty."

"I am. But I saw you enter the woods and I knew something had o be wrong. You never walk out here by yourself." he was right. The last time I was out here alone is when...when he left me.

"Well thanks Edward but I'm fine so you can go now. The wolves might smell you."

"It'd be worth it if it ensures your safety. And you don't look fine. Bella you have a huge bruise on your arm." he grabbed my arm and placed his hand over the bruise. I would have yanked my arm away but the cooling sensation felt wonderful. "Does this help at all. Tell me if I'm hurting you" I looked down and nodded.

"I've missed you Bella." I noticed that he had pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you too Edward. But you understand why I cant just come running back to you Edward. You hurt me. You hurt me bad. You left me in the woods dieing and alone. If it weren't for Jacob and Quil I don't know where I would be right now. I'd probably be dead." he winced when I mentioned the dead part. But it was true. If Jacob hadn't of come along and patched me up I would probably be long gone.

"I still love you Bella. You will always stay in my heart. Even if I wont be in yours." I sighed. He was still in my heart.

"Edward, you will probably always be in my heart. You were my first love. No one could take your place. But I have Quil now. Quil loves me and I love him."

"So if you didn't have Quil are you saying that there was a chance you would have come back to me?" was there. I never thought about it. What if Quil hadn't imprinted on me? Would I have stayed with Jacob or would I have gone back to Edward.

"No Edward. I don't think I would have. I probably would have stayed with Jacob. He loved me too. He still does. I'm causing him so much pain." I said the last part mostly to myself. It was true. I knew that I broke Jacobs heart. He probably hates me now. As well as he should. "I'm such a horrible person" a single tear fell down my cheek. Edward pulled me against his cold chest.

"Bella you are not! It is hard for someone not to love you. You open your heart to so many people because so many people want a place in it. You cannot help who your heart belongs to though. Jacob will hurt for now but one day he will be happy that your happy. You are a wonderful person Bella never doubt yourself."

"Will you ever be happy Edward." he sighed. I was causing him pain too.

"Maybe someday I will be happy Bella. But I will have to move on from Forks eventually. And that will hurt. But then maybe after starting in a new place, maybe, I'll be happy again one day Bella. But don't ever feel like you are to blame. Just being near you still makes me happy Bella. Even if you are with that mu- Quil."

I burrowed my head deeper into his chest. We stood there for a little while just holding each other. Holding each other together. If we were to let go we both might of fallen apart. A few tears escaped my eyes and every time they did Edward would wipe them away and whisper to me not to be sad.

Standing here with Edward again brought back all of the good memories we had together. Sure we went through some bad things. Like the little ordeal with James. But after that happen we were brought closer together. After that I had loved him more then I did before. Because he saved my life. He didn't let me go. me. A pathetic human. He held onto me and I to him. It was like we needed each other to survive. We were the others oxygen. We had so much love between us. When he left me in the woods...it just broke me. But he was back now. He was back and he was holding me. After I hurt him. First by loving Jacob and now by loving Quil. While he was gone I loved two other men. Neither of them him. And yet here he was. Holding me and wiping away my tears.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I felt Edward stiffen. I looked up and he looked terrified. "Edward? Edward whats wrong? Edward!" he didn't answer. I tried to pull away from his embrace but he pulled me tighter. Almost protectively. "Edward please tell me whats wrong! Edward your scaring me!" I tried to turn around to follow his gaze but his grip on me was too tight. I was stuck there in his arms while for all I knew a gun man was coming up to us.

I started to cry. I was so scared. What is going on with him? Why wont he tell me whats going on? My sobs started to shake me in his arms. "Edward! Edward please! Please tell me whats going on! Your scaring me Edward! I'm so scared!" he finally snapped out of it. He looked down at me. He looked so afraid.

I had never seen Edward look so scared. He looked like he would be crying right now if he could. "Edward please." I begged him but it came out as nothing but a whisper. He looked afraid to tell me. Then he looked angry. So very very angry.

What he growled next could have stopped my heart.

"Victoria"

I froze. The tears dried up. Victoria? She was here? But where? I suddenly heard a lot of rustling in the plants surrounding us. It wasn't just Victoria. She must have others with her. Edward pushed me from his arms and onto a log.

"Bella stay back."

I couldn't move. I could barely think.

"Bella. Victoria is here. She is hiding. She has many newborns with her. I just want you to know-" Edward was cut off by Victoria slamming her body into him. I jumped up but Edward yelled at me to stay back.

"Well well well. Little Bella has come to play." she gave me a glare that glued me to my spot.

"You stay away from her Victoria. I killed James. Take me and leave her be!" Victoria just laughed.

"No! Its our mate that I want. But I will kill you too if that's what you insist! So come on little Belly don't be a baby! Get over here now and let me kill you!"

I started to shake from fear. She was going to kill me. She was going to kill Edward. After she killed us she might even go after the rest of the Cullen's and the pack. I couldn't let that happen.

"Victoria, if I let you kill me now will you leave the rest of them alone? You cant harm anyone in Forks. Once you've killed me you leave Forks and never come back." she looked like she was thinking about it. I hoped she would take me up on the offer. But I guess Edward didn't want her to.

"No Bella! Don't do this! We can defeat her!"

"Edward I wont let any of you die because of me! You all mean too much for me!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR WORDS PETTY HUMAN!! I will take you up on your offer on one condition."

"What is it Victoria?"

"I'm going to kill you slowly. Very very painfully." I gulped and nodded. As long as she didn't hurt anyone else I would agree to anything. She smiled evilly and closed the distance between us in a second.

"Oh my my my Bella you will taste delicious." I cringed as she moved her lips closer to my neck. I could feel her icy breath on my skin. I awaited my death. Oh Quil. Don't for get me.

"NO!"

As her teeth grazed my skin, Edward ran and knocked her away knocking me down too. "Edward stop just let her take me!"

"I cant do that Bella!" Vicoria growled at him and picked him and threw him through the trees. I heard a loud crack and she chuckled. She darted in the direction that she threw him.

For a second I couldn't move. I needed to see if Edward was alright but I was frozen in my spot. Even if I did get to him and he was alright she would just come and kill me. There was nothing I could do.

Then the thought hit me. I stood up and did the only thing I could think of. I threw my head back and gave a slight howl. "QUIL! PLEASE!" I yelled his name at the top of my lungs. "QUIL!! Jacob! SOMEBODY!"

I looked around and nothing.

I heard a loud crack that sounded like a tree breaking. Oh no! I almost forgot about Edward!

I ran though the trees as fast as I could in the direction on the sound. Please don't let it be too late.

I came to a large clearing. Edward was struggling to stand up and Victoria stood across the field from him laughing.

"Edward get out of here!" both of their eyes darted to me. Edward looked scared for his life and mine. Victoria looked furious. She sprinted over to where I stood and grabbed me by the neck. She pinned me agaisnt a larger tree and tightened her grasp on my neck. "You are going to pay you little bitch! Screw what I said about making this slow I just want you dead!"

I couldnt get any air in. she was killing me. I could feel the darkness starting to wash over me.

Her hand pulled back and I heard her screech. Edward had bitten her arm off and thrown it across the field.

"Bella, love, please get up. You need to get out of-" Victoria kicked him and sent him flying 12 feet away.

"Please don't!" she looked at me and started to make her way over to me. She clenched her fists and bared her teeth. I cowered into the ground. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes.

She started to lunge when her eyes shot to something behind me and she gasped. I turned to see what it was and I saw the wolf back standing there growling.

Victoria actually looked a bit frightened. Then she turned to me. "You called them didn't you! You little piece of shit!" she turned and lunged at me but instead of hitting me she smacked into Quil's body.

She layed on the ground shocked at his size.

"Quil." I breathed. He looked down at me with eyes full of sadness.

"You bitch. You forgot I'm not alone." with that about 100 newborns came out of their hiding spots in the trees and began to lunge at the wolves and Edward.

I gasped. There were so many.

Each pack member had at least 3 vampires on them. I sat their dazed at the sight. This is all my fault they might all die because of me. More tears began to fall. Victoria just laughed.

Victoria lunged at Quil and bit down into his shoulder. He yelped in pain. She bit him again and again all over his back. He was left unmoving on the ground. She came over to me. But before she got too close Quil slammed into her sending her flying.

He looked at me and pointed his head towards the path in the woods. He looked at the woods and then to me and then back at the woods. I got what he was trying to tell me.

"No Quil I wont leave you all here to fight my battle. I cant!" she started to limp towards me but victoria bit down on his shoulder again. He growled at her and snapped at her neck but he missed.

He looked back at me and whimpered. Pleading with me to go home. Tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave him but having me here was making it too hard for him to take her down. He keeps having to protect me. I gave a small nod. And ran through the woods back to the house. I could barely see where I was going through the tears that were still pouring from my eyes. I tripped several times so by the time I got back to his house my legs were bleeding and my face was scraped.

I limped though the front door and I locked it. I couldnt even move. I just turned around and slide down the door. I pulled my knees into my chest and sobbed.

I sat there crying for hours. I shouldnt be alive. They shouldnt be fighting right now. They just should have let Victoria take me. It was me she wanted they didn't have to die. They didn't have to fight. This was all my fault. All I ever do is cause pain to my loved ones. After this I wouldn't be surprised if they all just turned their backs on my and walked out of my life. I would deserve it.

I cause pain and bring heartache. I'm good for nothing and this is all my fault.

I sobbed and sobbed into my knees. Trying to hold myself together. I just sat their unmoving.

I was still sobbing when there was a pounding at the door. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Victoria has come for me. She found the house and she would kill me now. Does this mean she already killed Quil. There was more pounding and I let out a blood curdling scream. I tried to run to that back door but I tripped and fell, cutting up my knee. More banging. I screamed louder than the last time. I curled into a ball and screamed and cried. I heard the door being kicked in and someone running across the room to get to me. I screamed again but then I was picked up by two warm arms. Warm!

"Quil?!" I looked at the person carrying me.

"No Bella. Sh calm down. Its Seth. It's ok. They sent me to watch you." he carried me over to the couch and layed me in his lap. I clung to him wrapping my arms around his body.

"Seth! Whats going on? Where Quil?! Oh Seth please tell me whats going on!!"

"Bella you need to calm down. Quil is still out in the field fighting as is everyone else." when he mentioned the fighting the tears just poured out more.

'Seth what if she comes for me! She might come here looking for me! She might kill you!"

"Bella! They have it covered down there. You need to believe in them." I turned my head into his chest and I just cried and cried. He held me until the sun hung low. I just kept crying. The sun had set and the darkness of night washed over La Push. I kept crying into his chest. My boys still aren't home. They are still out there fighting that monster!

Seth never dropped his arms from me and I continued to cling to him. He would occasionally whisper into my ear that everything would be all right and that everyone would be home soon. But I couldn't believe him.

Eventually the tears stopped and I just sat there motionless. Waiting. Seth tried to get me to eat or sleep but I would deny his pleas and continued to wait.

I put my head on Seth's chest listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall from his breathing. At least I knew one wolf wouldn't die.

I continued to listen to his heart for the next hour. I felt Seth fall asleep beneath me.

I tried to fall asleep too. I pictured Quil and I laughing. We were happy. I was in a white dress ad he was in a tux. We were getting married. He held my hand and when I looked down I saw a slight baby bump. I lifted my head and looked at Quil's smiling face. He was glowing. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

I was suddenly ripped from my daydreams when I heard the door slam open. I screamed and jumped in Seth's lap which caused him to wake up.

"Shh Bella its alright its just us" I turned and saw the pack standing there in the house. I ran to them and I hugged Sam tightly. "Oh Sam! Thank you!" I looked around searching for my Quil but I couldn't see him.

"Sam where's Quil?" he looked down. I looked to the other guys for an answer but non of them would meet my gaze. I pulled away from Sam. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Sam! Where. Is. Quil?"

"Bella, somebody got hurt."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!! I want atleast ten new reviews before chapter 12! And remember I said i would probably only make this story 12 chapters long so the next chapter could be the last. It depends on what i put into the next one and how I feel about writting more. Some stuff that Was supposed to be in chapter ten ended up in this chapter so some stuff thats supposed to be in this chapter will be in chapter 12. So because of that chapter 12 might not be the last chapter! ;) but who knows. I do enjoy writing this story so i might continue....might not.... REVIEW!!!! NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER 12!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I would like to say something before we get on with the chapter. Bella is a woman therefore Bella is emotional.**_

_**Also congrats to this is ah-mazing for getting the right answer to the riddle.**_

_**The answer was STAPLER many of you guessed vampire.**_

_**I hope you guys like chapter 12 sorry if you don't please review review review you know I love it.**_

_**Also I want to be at 66 reviews before I update again**_

_**Okay on with the chapter! :)**_

**BPOV**

"_Bella, somebody got hurt."_

Oh no. Quil's hurt. What if he was dead? Oh my god I knew somebody would die because of me! I knew this would happen! This is all my fault!

I fell to my knees crying. Sam knelt down beside me and picked me up. "Bella shh it's ok."

"Ok?! This is not ok! The man that I love got hurt because of me!"

"Bella it wasn't Quil. It was Jacob."

Jacob? But he was here wasn't he. I looked around the group on men standing in front of me. No Jacob. But if it was Jacob who was hurt then where is Quil.

"Quil stayed with Jacob." I nodded.

"Take me to him Sam." I needed to him.

"Bella I don't really think that's a good idea. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"No! Take me to him! If you don't take me then I will find my own way there! Either way I am seeing him tonight!" Sam sighed. He knew he was defeated.

"Fine lets go. Embry and Paul will go with you though. Just to be safe. We got everyone in the clearing but I just want to keep alerts on you at all times just in case victoria had any allies." I nodded and Embry took my arm and led me to my truck.

We got in and drove silently to Emily and Sam's home.

By the time we got there the rest of the pack was there. I turned to Embry. "How did they get here before us?"

"They probably ran. Like Sam said, we are still keeping an eye out for you Bella."

"Thank you Embry." he nodded in response and he and Paul walked over to the rest of the pack and they made there way to the woods. I watched them until they were completely out of my sight before I went into the house.

When I walked in I was assaulted by the sweet smell of apple pie.

"Emily it smells amazing in here." I made my way towards the kitchen where I saw Emily pulling the pie out of the oven.

"Why thank you Bella. You can have a slice if you want. But first I think theres someone waiting to talk to you." I spun around and I saw Quil standing there.

Before I could even think about what I was doing I found myself running into his warm arms.

Tears poured from my eyes onto his chest. "Oh my god I thought it was you that was hurt Quil. I was so scared for you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!" I cried as he stroked my hair.

"Oh Bella baby its alright I'm fine I'm here. I'm so glad to be back here with you." I lifted my head to look at him and I was met with his lips. They were soft and loving but at the same time urgent.

I felt his hands leave my hair and trail down to my thighs. Quil pulled my legs up and I insticntivly wrapped them around his waist.

I knotted my hands in his hair trying to bring his face closer to mine. I needed to be as close as I could get to him. I need him. All of him.

I licked his lips demanding entry and he granted it to me. Our tongues met and were battling for dominance. I finally submitted and melted into his kiss. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem" I pulled away from Quil panting. Oh crap. I completely forgot that we were standing in emilys kitchen. I unwrapped my legs and steadied myself.

I turned to look at her and she was smirking. I felt my cheeks get very warm as I blushed.

"Im sorry Emily I guess I got a little ahead of myself." she just chuckled obviously not too upset about our little...display.

"Dont worry Bella its alright. Gotta take em' while their ready and willing" she winked and I blushed at her words.

Quil took my hand and led me to the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella you don't know how happy I am that your back in my arms." he placed light kisses all over my face and neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the colar of his shirt.

"Why are you wearing a shirt? You never wear a shirt." I reached my hands down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. He chuckled and finished the job. I ran my arms down his shoulders and arms. Then they made their way to his chest. Searching, feeling for any damage. There were some small cuts that were already healing themselves. I leaned my head down and kissed each one. I found a bruise on his shoulder and kissed it. Quil let out a quiet moan and my brought my mouth to his ear.

"Does that feel better?" he shivered as I kissed his neck. I looked up at him through my lashes and he nodded.

"Oh Bella it feels wonderful. Maybe we should go back to my house and you can heal my other injuries." I chuckled at his attempts but then a thought popped into my head.

"Quil! Wheres Jacob?" I quickly rolled off his lap stumbling. I fell over and braced myself for impact. Quil grasped my waist before I hit the ground. He pulled me back up and into his chest.

"Thanks" I breathed. "But wheres Jake? Is he ok? Of course hes not ok what a stupid question! I mean he got attacked by a freakin' vampire! God I'm so stupid! This is my fault! How could-"

Quil silenced me by putting his finger to my lips. "Bell shh your rambling. Come on lets go you can see Jake later. He tried to pull me towards the door but I stood my ground.

"No Quil! I need to see him now."

"Bella you can see him tomorrow. Its not like he's gonna be walking anywhere right now." my eyes widened at his words. He couldnt walk!

My eyes searched frantically for a door to where Jacob could possibly be.

"Quil where is he. If you don't tell me Emily will! I'm not leaving until I see him."

"Bella please can we just leave. I want to be with you right now-"

"Well then you can come with me to see Jacob." I folded my arms over my chest. "He's my best friend Quil." he sighed and pointed towards a door.

"Thank you. Wait here I'll be out soon." I reached up and pulled his face to mine to give him a chaste kiss. "I promise." he nodded and sat back down on the couch.

I practically ran to the room where Quil said Jake was. I swung the door open and saw my mangled best friend sprawled out on a small bed. My heart sunk at the sight.

I walked over to kneel next to the bed. I caressed his face.

This is all my fault. My best friend hurt because of me. I ran my hand down his bandaged arm and then down his scratched up torso.

Ii brought my hand back to his face where he had a long scar from his eyebrow to his chin. It would be gone by tomorrow but I wouldn't forget its presence.

I layed my head on his chest and listened to the slow steady beat of his heart.

"Bells?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "Oh Jacob!" I pulled him into my arms but felt him wince under me. I jumped back immediately. "Oh my god I'm sorry. Crap now I'm hurting you! I'm so sorry Jake." he pulled me back down to him.

"Shh. Its fine. Really Bells don't look at me like that. Come on lay down next to me." I looked around for a second. Should I really be in bed with him? What if I hurt him? What if it hurt Quil? He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please?" I sighed. I couldn't help but give in. I made my way to the bed and took my place carefully next to Jacob. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"I cant believe this happened to you Jake. I feel terrible. It should be hurt not you. No one should have had to fight." he looked down at me.

"Bells I love you. We all love you and would fight for you any day. Don't you ever feel bad for this, us, me." I just nodded numbly. How could I not feel bad when I'm looking at his mangled body? "I'll be healed soon Bells. We heal fast remember."

"Jake, will you promise me something?"

"Anything hunny." I cringed at the _hunny _part.

"Jake you're making it hard to be your friend." he looked hurt at my words but he needed to stop. "You need to stop with 'hunny' and all the touching in front of Quil. Actually you just need to stop. Even when we're alone. I know and you know that it hurts Quil. He probably thinks I'm in here confessing my love and plotting to run away with you. I just cant do that to him anymore Jake. He deserves better then this. You get that don't you?" I felt him sigh beneath me. I looked up at him but he refused to meet my gaze. We sat in silence for a few horrible minutes. I felt terriable I knew that I hurt him by what I said. I hated hurting him. I felt something wet. I looked up at jakes face to see silent tears rolling off his cheeks. "Oh Jake please don't cry. Please don't do this." I pulled myself away from him enough to wipe the tears off his face. " Please Jake. This is so hard for me to do."

"Bella. You know I love you. I love you so much. I can't.. I don't... I just don't want to lose you." did he think I was saying goodbye to him?

"Jake! This doesn't change the fact that you are and forever will be my best friend! Nothing can ever or will ever change that! I love you too much to do that!"

"So you do love me?" he looked so vulnerable.

"Of course I love you Jake! I just don't love you like you love me. Like I love Quil. But you will always hold a very special place in my heart. And that place will forever be yours. You know that right?"

"Yeah Bella I know. I'm gonna try Bella. I know you love Quil more then me. I know but I just couldnt let myself believe it. I'll try Bells. I don't wanna rip you in half anymore."

"Thank you Jacob. You don't know how much that means to me." I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him. He was reluctant at first but he let me go. I walked towards the door and had my hand on the handle when he stopped me.

"Bella? If you had a choice...on who you would have loved-" I cut him off and turned around to face him.

"I would have chosen you Jacob." we exchanged a sad smile and then I left. I left leaving everything completely changed.

**A/N: I gotta say... I'm a bit hurt because I asked for 55 reviews and only made it to 52(before the riddle thing of course) -sigh- well I didn't want to hold on to this chapter anymore and decided I would just post it but then the riddle thing popped into my head...so yea. I'm writing chapter 13 right now. Sorry this chapter is so short... but I got to the end and just couldnt get myself to write anymore into this chapter. But I hope to get chapter 13 up by friday! :)**

**A/N2: Well as you can see chapter 13 has not gone up but thats because I havn't gotten any reviews... SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW otherwise you dont get to read cahpter 13**


	13. Authors Note Important!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like a lifetime! It's been crazy drama rama with me lately and I'm failing some classes...whoops! Also for some reason I didn't get emails when I got reviews so for all I knew I didn't have a single review for chapter 12 therefore giving me no inspiration to write! Anyways! I'm having some difficulty coming up with ideas I got some running through my mind but if you guys could suggest some that would be bitchin' so tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try and make it happen. I'm writing chapter 13 right now but will need the help of you lovely people. I'm going to try and get chapter 13 up by the end of spring break I'm still dealing with my drama (more so now than before and if anyone cares I just broke up with the guy that I LOVE and I have a breast infection and I have to go back to the doctors in a couple days to see how serious it is) so thanks to you all working on the chapter! Sorry it's beeen so long! Haha I feel like I've repeated myself a lot in this note. :)**

**Love always, **

**Ashlee xoxo**


End file.
